What's a Wedding without some Drama?
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: It's Tony and Ziva's happy day, but what happens when an unwelcome guest turns up? Very, very much Tiva!  I don't own NCIS- can I have it for my birthday, please?


**What's a Wedding without Some Drama?**

Ziva David casually paced the room, her heels tottering on the floor. Nerves stretched in every inch of her body, trying to stress her out.

"You'll be fine," Gibbs' voice was a reassurance in her ear, "Just think about all the happy times you and DiNozzo will have. Want some advice?"

"Please."

"If it doesn't work out, don't marry again."

"Thanks," Ziva responded sarcastically as EJ, Breena and Abby bounded over, a smile plastered on each of their faces.

"You look AMAZING!" Abby trilled, "I am so glad we came with you dress-shopping. If it were up to you, everyone would be in cargo pants and tank tops."

It was true; Ziva and her dress both looked amazing. It was strapless, with a skirt that slowly went outwards. Her hair was in a flawless bun, with a tiara given to her by her Aunt Nettie. Her shoes were simple white heels and her neck was covered by peals.

"Thank you," she responded with a smile. Her maid of honour (Abby) was in dark purple, whilst her bridesmaids were in a lighter shade of lilac. Gibbs looked smart in his suit, as did Ducky, McGee and Palmer (the ushers).

Suddenly, the music began to play and Ziva clutched Gibbs' arms tightly as she watched Abby and McGee begin to ascend the aisle. Breena and Palmer followed, a nervous smile glued on their faces. Ducky and EJ came out last, both calmer than their peers.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked softly. Ziva nodded and slowly put one foot in front of the other. Gibbs followed, and perfectly in-sync, they stepped down the aisle.

Eventually, her eyes locked into Tony's. His smile was wider than even the biggest banana. A tear stroked his eye and Ziva returned his happy face. She could not wait to be Mrs. DiNozzo. Her feet eventually stopped at the end of the red carpet. Tony took her hands in his.

"You are so beautiful."

Ziva smiled brightly, and tilted her head towards the vicar, his face solemn with joy.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous communion of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Jr. and Ziva Rivka David. Before we begin, can anyone find any reason that these two should not be wed? If so, speak now or forever hold you peace."

"I do!"

A gasp echoed through the church as everybody turned round to the source…

…Ray Cruz.

"You," Tony hissed in a low, deadly voice, putting his arm protectively around Ziva's waist. A few nights ago, he had had a nightmare in which Ray had returned and stolen his love from him at the altar. That nightmare was fast becoming a reality.

"What are doing here?" Ziva's voice was a desperate whisper, "You should be in prison!"

"Day leave," Ray responded, oblivious to all the stares he was receiving from the DiNozzo-David clan.

"Of all the days of the year, it had to be today," Tony muttered under his breath.

"Why are you here?" Ziva's voice was now a low, deadly hiss, "It's mine and Tony's wedding day. We are happy! You understand me, happy?"

"I understand that," Ray stepped forward a little more, causing Tony to clutch his fiancée to him, whilst her gun was out, "But he isn't right for you."

"How did you work that one out, Sherlock?"

"For starters he didn't get you a proper Jewish wedding. That's essential considering it's your RELIGION!"

"We agreed to split the wedding between a Christian and Jewish ceremony," Ziva clicked her fingers, "So, SHAZOOM!"

"Er, it's SHAZAM, honey," Tony corrected her.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Please Ziva," Ray fell on the floor, clutching her skirts, "I want you, I deserve you."

"Rip this dress and I will kill you," Ziva hissed, "I love Tony and he is the man I want to marry. I don't deserve him. He's a great man."

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve someone like you," Tony replied, kissing her head.

"If you want her, you'll have to fight for her," Ray eventually growled, getting up slowly.

"Hey, she's no possession."

"Fight for her," Agent Cruz repeated.

"You can go to hell," Ziva shot back.

"Fine," Tony took off his jacket, as the concession gasped, "Zi, baby, I'm extremely sorry if I get roughed up for the photos, but no-one is spoiling my marriage to you."

Ziva clutched her gun, finger facing the trigger.

Ray stepped forward and punched Tony's shoulder. He responded with a hit on the face. It was several kicks later when he caught his enemy's leg. Ray fell to the ground.

"So, I win?" Tony grinned, holding out a hand.

"No way," Ray responded, pulling him down. The ex-CIA agent pulled himself up and was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around and was met with a punch in his cocky face.

"No-one messes with my fiancé," Ziva grinned, "Now get out of our wedding you big-headed asshole."

Ray nodded and scarpered, his face filled with embarrassment.

Tony turned to Ziva and placed his arms around her. They kissed with an almighty passion.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" McGee whispered to Gibbs in the wings.

"Nah," the boss shook his head, "What's a wedding without some drama?"

**YAY! Please review, as I am ever so proud of this!**

**I have like 51 hours until my birthday!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


End file.
